Carriage Secrets
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Some People are only themselves when with the people they trust. Short little random drabbles about Ciel and Sebastian and their carriage ride adventures! warning, some drabbles may have an ooc Ciel, but i couldn't resist!
1. The Clouds Scream

Thunder

Ciel started blankly out at the pouring rain being pushed sideways by the heavy wind, making some of it crack against the window of the rocking carriage. His mind was still stuck on the meeting with some other nobles he had just previously been to. Those pretentious assholes.

Sebastian watched his master silently from the other side of the carriage. He could tell by the way Ciel was sitting that he was obviously extremely pissed. His brow was furrowed and he was sitting still as a statue.

"Sir, it's really not that big of a deal." Said Sebastian, trying to be reasonable. Ciel turned his head. Sebastian actually shuddered. If looks could kill…

"Yes it is." Replied Ciel, his voice low and dangerous.

Sebastian sighed. He was exhausted and he really didn't want to deal with his master acting so childish at the moment. "I think you're just making it a big deal, my Lord."

"No I'm not!" shouted Ciel, slamming his balled up fist into the purple fabric covered cushioned seat of the coach. "He was just being an oaf."

Sebastian smirked. "Because he asked you if you understood what he said?"

"Yes! That's why!" shot back Ciel.

"Sir, it was an honest question. Personally, I thought that Italian accent of his was so thick that I could barely understand him myself."

"Whatever, it was still deme-" Ciel began, but his voice rose about six octaves when a sudden flash of lighting it up the sky outside the carriage windows. Sebastian chuckled. He didn't know his masters' voice could rise any higher.

"What was that, my Lord? I couldn't quite understand you."

Ciel gave Sebastian and evil glare. "Don't mock me. I know you-" his sentence was cut off by a rolling growl of thunder. Sebastian watched as Ciel slid away from the window a few inches, curling his knees too his chest, away from the window. Sebastian smile widened.

"Sir, you're not afraid of a little natural electricity are you?"

Ciel tried to look as defiant as he could as another roll of thunder roared in the sky. "N-No. I'm not." His voice was shaking. Sebastian shook his head, sighing. Such a child…

"Sir, if you're afraid-"

"I'm not!" shouted Ciel. He resumed his violent, defiant stare… until the lightning and thunder screeched once again. The small boy whimpered as he brought his head to his knees, hiding his face.

Truthfully, he hated thunder and lighting, especially thunder's voice. It sounded like a burning building crumbling down to meet the ground it had been standing on for so long in a pile of worthless ash and rubble. Pillars falling, walls crumbling. Along with all of the memories and lived it once held. He could hear as the fire consumed it completely, licking at the wood, turning a once beautiful home into a mound of ash and destroyed lives.

Sebastian watched his master with sad eyes as he sat, huddled in on himself, trembling as another crash of thunder echoes in the open night. Such a child…

All worries of the obnoxious man had been forgotten, now being replaced by the persistent feeling of anxiety from the terrifying sounds coming from the heavens. Ciel squeaked and, keeping his head on his knees, brought his hands up to cover is ears, hoping to muffle some of the sounds… the sky erased all hope within seconds.

Sebastian frowned. His master would never behave like this way when he was with other people. Did he forget he was ever here? Sebastian blinked a few times and shifted, noticing a strange feeling rising in his chest. What was this thing, blossoming inside of him, burning? Sympathy? No. Demons were not sympathetic. It just completely went against their nature. And yet…

Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a gentle touch on his knee. His eyes shot up, but he froze, staring into Sebastian's worry filled eyes, his entire face a mask of concern. No one had looked at him like that in so long…

"Master?" said Sebastian, the worry clearly showing through in his voice as well as his face. Ciel stared at him for a moment, surprised, before looking back down at his toes.

"I'm fine, Sebas-" but his sentence was cut short by a flash of blue light shooting across the sky. Ciel gasped loudly as if he had just been punched in the gut and, in less than a second, leapt off his seat and scrambled onto Sebastian's lap, whimpering.

Sebastian was slightly shock, but allowed the feeling in his chest control and he felt himself wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. A single gloved hand running through the poor boy's hair. Ciel had Sebastian's shirt clutched tightly in a death grip.

"Now sir, not so tight," said Sebastian, "You might wrinkle my good shirt."

But Ciel ignored him, his hands clenching tighter as the thunder's scream rose once again from the dark sky. Ciel whimpered, burying his head in Sebastian's chest.

"My Lord," said Sebastian, "You're shaking." He said it more to himself than to the little boy. Little boy. That's what he was right now. Not his Master, his Lord, the Head of the estate, none of that. Right now, he was just a scared little boy, in need of protection. And that was what Sebastian was there for. Such a child…

"I know." Replied Ciel, not wanting to speak anymore. They sat like this for a moment, before Sebastian, now becoming worried by Ciel's trembling, tried to carefully pry him from his body for just a moment. The young boy refused. He whimpered and clutched harder.

"Just for a moment, my lord." He said, convincing his master to comply. Ciel leaned away for just a moment. Sebastian frowned even deeper when he saw the Ciel even had his eyes closed.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut even harder as his eye lids lit up with the color of the lightning. Suddenly he felt something warm engulf his body, wrapping around his shoulders. A coat? He felt strong arms pulling him back in. Ciel allowed Sebastian to pull him closer once again, latching back onto the demons shirt.

Sebastian adjusted the coat slightly so it covered the boy's entire upper half before completely wrapping his arms around him once more. Ciel buried his head under Sebastian's' chin, comforted by the warmth he was giving off. The jacket was nice as well, keeping in the warmth…making him feel safer than he had in a while. But just as he was beginning to relax, the sky decided to shout at him for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Sebastian felt Ciel tense against him. "It's alright my lord." He said, stroking the boy's head. Sebastian allowed a smile to grace his lips as he felt Ciel nod against him. Sebastian continued running his hand through the boys' hair until, eventually, he felt Ciel's body relax against him, comforted by a nice relaxation called sleep. Sebastian chuckled. Such a child…

**Okay! Hope you liked it! I though of it in History today and was like, "hey! I could make a bunch of these little things!" …so that is what I'm doing. **** more on the way !**


	2. Karma

"It's not funny Sebastian." Replied Ciel, thin arms crossed over his chest. The small boy was standing on the side of the road, accompanied by his butler, awaiting the coach that was to take the pair home. The boy had been grumpy since the meeting and had been walking around with his shoulders hunched and his brow was furrowed so deeply, Sebastian thought that the poor boys face might become stuck like that. Just the sight of him made Sebastian chuckle.

"Oh I do believe it is my lord." He spoke smoothly, coming over to stand by the young boy. Ciel scowled and turned away from the butler.

"No. It wasn't." A playful smile danced across Sebastian's face. He placed a glove hand on the boys shoulder.

"Now, Now my dear Lord, if that had happened to someone else, I'm sure you would find it hilarious." Ciel seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging.

"IF it had happened to someone else, but it didn't! It happened to me and it was positively mortifying!"

Sebastian's chuckled made itself known again, a deep and rumbling sound deep within his chest. "My lord it wasn't that bad."

Ciel spun around so fast to face Sebastian; he thought he might lose his eye patch. "Not that bad! Not that bad! How can you say that! I tripped in front of some of the most important noblemen and business men! And on top of that, I broke a very expensive tea cup that I now have to pay for!" By the time Ciel was finished with his mini-rant he was completely out of breath and Sebastian was doing his best to suppress his chortle from becoming a full blown outburst. "My lord," he said returning his hand to his shoulder. "It was funny."

"It was not!" shouted Ciel. In his fit of embarrassment and rage, Ciel stumbled slightly over an elevated cobblestone. Sebastian chuckled again. Ciel was fuming.

"Sebastian nock it off!" Sebastian took in a breath, hoping to control himself. It really was funny seeing Ciel this way. "My Lord," he said his eyes glinting playfully, "You need to learn to laugh at yourself a bit. It might be good for you."

Ciels scowl deepened, but he said nothing. Instead, he glanced over at the busy street in front of him. He was thankful when he saw the carriage fast approaching, the clouds over-head threatened to cry soon. And he would not enjoy being out when that happened. The large heavy set of beauties halted in front of him as the coachman carefully set down the reins and hopped down from his pedestal to open the door.

"After you, my Lord." Spoke Sebastian, his red eyes reflecting in the daytime light. Ciel sighed and began stepping up into the coach. "I can handle it." Hissed Ciel when the coachman offered a hand for assistance.

"I'm sorry sir," apologized Sebastian, bowing respectfully, "he's just having one of those days."

Ciel looked back to scowl at his butler, but in the midst of turning around, the poor boy lost his footing and ended up missing the step to the cab. With a loud bang followed by a shout of angry frustration from Ciel. He slipped off the side of the carriage, bashing his knee against the stair on the way down. The coachman attempted to catch him by the arm, but since no one was really anticipating the fall, his reaction time was a little late.

"My Lord." Exclaimed Sebastian, moving quickly to catch the boy from behind before he could damage himself further. "Are you hurt?" asked Sebastian, still attempting to stifle a laugh. Ciel shoved away from his butler. "I'm fine." Was his reply. Ciel began hobbling towards the carriage.

"Master."

"What."

"You're Limping."

"I'm fine." Came the monotone reply. The small boy continued limping towards the carriage once more. Sebastian sighed. "Let me help you, My Lord. This just isn't your day today."

"Shut up. I said I'm fine." Said Ciel curtly before lifting himself, successfully this time, into the carriage. Sebastian rolled his eyes, walking over towards the carriage. "I'm sorry about that." Apologized Sebastian again to the poor coach man.

"Sebastian, let's go!" came Ciels irritable voice from the carriage.

"I'm coming, My Lord." Said Sebastian turning to get into the carriage. But, as Sebastian lifted himself to get into the carriage, a loud thump echoed through the coach.

"Ah! Bloody Hell." Grumbled Sebastian rubbing the top of his head and sitting down in the seat. Ceil stole a glance at the butler rubbing his head and a small smile appeared on his face. Ciel ran a hand over his mouth to hide the smile, but Sebastian saw it. He simply stared apathetically at the boy.

"Oh come on Sebastian," said Ciel, chuckle obvious in his voice, "You need to learn to laugh at yourself a bit. It might be good for you."

Sebastian was about to shoot a comeback as the small boy continued to chuckle. He decided to allow the boy his victory. At least this once anyways.


	3. Red Wine

It was silent. Completely, and uncomfortably silent. Ciel stared vacantly out through the foggy, moist glass of the window of the coach as it moved inch by inch down the seemingly endless cobblestone path, leading away from the city. Liquid red filling his thoughts to the brim, or whatever he had managed to comprehend within the past few minutes. He could still experience the vile, sour flavor in the back of his mouth. Disgusting.

_Red._

_Red. _

_Red_…

Sebastian sat next to his master, just as sullen and downcast as the boy. It really was a shame such a good coat had gone to waste. Now he shall have to find a new one. One that is less prone to rips and tears. He glanced down at what used to be a white shirt. Ugh. Something else. Ruined. Tainted by the lush color that had sent his enemy spiraling in to a frenzy of dark action and obsessive behaviors… What a lovely color though. He swiped a bit from his shirt with a delicate, gloved hand. It stained the cloth, but he didn't mind at the moment, everything he was wearing was ruined anyways. He held it up to his eyes. They matched. It was dark, but he could still make it out. A dark, dark crimson. The color of a newly bloomed rose or a womans' cherry lips. It was still wet from the previous accident. It hadn't dried yet. Stubborn. It will be easier to wash out at least. But the rip across the chest was a whole other issue….

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes. Trying to erase the memory of what had just occurred not but a few moments ago. He didn't want to believe it. It wasn't true. The last person that loved him. That last person that really cared about him. The last of his family…was dead. Gone. Her face appeared to his minds eye. A smart cunning looking face. Thin, slender nose and perfect red lips that accompanied a divine smile. The scarlet dress with the tight, upper corset looking top and red ruffled at the bottom. It had matched her so well. Bright ruby eyes. There was always something about those eyes. The way they looked at him. Almost seeing right through to the heart of the child. Through his wall. Through his mask. And that hair. That bright red hair. Cropped short with uneven bangs. Some which hung unattractively over her eyes, the longest in the center, the shortest on the sides. …It looked as if she had allowed a three year old to cut it. He always hated her haircut. She should have grown it out. It did not look lady like at all…but it was her. It was definitely her.

Sebastian crossed his legs impatiently. There was so much to do when they finally made it home. Dinner hadn't even been started yet. He glanced down at Ciel. His mind began wandering. Away from his ripped shirt and uncooked diner, and back to the coach. Back to the moment. Back to the Young Lord. His crimson yes fell onto the boy sitting beside him. His chest tightened uncomfortably. The boy looked so…so gone. As if he was simply an empty shell. His head rested on the glass of the window, arm hanging limp. There was no expression. NO emotion. Like a doll. His eyes continued to examine the boy when he realized, Ciel had been twisting the sapphire ring on his thumb since they had gotten into the carriage. Consciously or not.

"You're being unusually quiet," said the butler, "this is not like you, My Lord."

Ciel didn't respond to the man. This truly was not like him at all. Of course, with what he had just gone through, he wouldn't have expected him to be completely fine afterwards…but he hadn't expected him to be so traumatized…or upset. Whichever human emotion he must have been feeling at the time. Humans really were confusing.

"My lord?" he stated again. Still no answer. Silence. This was odd, and it made Sebastian slightly … uncomfortable. He would have at least expected the boys' big, blue orbs to look his way, even for a fraction of a quarter of a second. But there was nothing. Nothing towards him.

"My lord." He said again, his voice coming from somewhere deep within his chest. This time he got a reaction, just not the one that he had hoped for. The boy turned away from him. Sebastian continued to stare are the back of the child's head. Perhaps he would notice he was still staring and turn to face him. But the butlers' thoughts were stilled. He wasn't turn. And he wasn't going to. Ciel couldn't let Sebastian, _his butler_, see him like this. So weak and … and childish.

_Disgraceful._

_Disgusting_.

He closed his eyes.

_Control. _

_Control_

But the brooding image of her returned, more vivid than before. Visions of the woman exploded in his mind, corrupting his senses. He saw her, lying on the cold cobblestone. Crimson blood seeping from the gaping, ragged hole in her chest, dripping down her neck and arms, pulled by the heavy force of gravity that he felt pulling on his heart upon witnessing this vile scene. It stained her already red dress, staining it with the color she so despised. Trickling through the cracks of the cobblestones like red, red wine. Morphing their color. The color of blood. The color of hate. The color of her. The poor boys eyes shot open, a gasping breath exploding from his lungs.

"Are you alright, my lord?" shouted Sebastian, seemingly losing his cool for a moment. Ciel placed a shaking hand over his eyes, hiding them behind flesh and shadow. Breath.

_In._

_ Out._

_ In._

_ Out._

He could not see him like this. He would not. "My lord." uttered Sebastian, his voice was calm. Ciel envied the demon. How quickly and smoothly he could regain his composure, as if nothing ever happened… Ciel allowed it to wash over him. It was smooth and southing, like the touch of a gentle hand on your shoulder when you cry. But there was still something. A tense air about him that was not normally there. Or, if it was, it was never noticeable. Was he concerned? No. For what reason would he worry? Ciel didn't answer. He couldn't speak.

"My lord." The nerves were back. Ciel could hear them in his voice. His voice only made it clear the Ciels' doubts only proved to be reality. "What happened?' inquired the

Butler, removing the boys hand away from his face. The boy glanced up at him for a moment… before turning his head. They're red. His eyes. His crimson eyes. His crimson _red_ eyes.

_Red._

_ Red._

_ Red._

_ Pain._

_ …Longing._

"I'm…I'm fine." Replied Ciel. Sebastian stared at him for a moment, a quizzical glint reflecting in his dangerous eyes. His multicolored eyes glistened with tears. Crying. He was… crying? Ciel Phantomhive did not cry…at least not in front of him. He looked on as the poor boy tried everything in his power to avert his eyes from his own. But Sebastian kept his eyes on him, regardless of how uncomfortable it made him.

"Master," spoke Sebastian, attempting to add a bit of humor to lighten the mood, "You're not going soft on me now are you?" The tops of Ciel's brows fell together close just above his small, button nose. One thin eyebrow disappearing behind the black eye cover. The small boy shook his head back and forth quickly, making his little mop of brow hair whip back and forth about his head. Why was he doing that? But then Sebastian began to catch on. For a split second when Ciel ceased moving his head in such a childish, erratic manor. He saw his lower lip quivering. Sebastian had only seen a young child do that. Well, then again, he supposed, in reality, even though he acted so old, he was only a young child after all.

"My Lord," said Sebastian, a wicked grin plastered on his face, "Are you revealing your weak side to—"

"Leave me." Spat Ciel, his voice like venom. Sebastian looked slightly taken aback. His yes flashed with a foreign emotion.

"Sir?" Ciel glanced over at the taken aback butler.

"You heard me," he said, his voice shameful, "leave me be."

"But my lord," recoiled Sebastian, "Where am I-"

"I said leave me be!" shouted Ciel. Sebastian sighed. What a difficult little morsel this boy was. Sebastian ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel did not say a word, or even move. Not even a twitch when Sebastian shouted for the coachman to pull over or to the click of the lock on the coach door shut behind him. Seconds passed by. One. Two. Three. Finally, the coach jumped back into movement once again.

Ciel sat, hand still covering his features, trying his best to hold back the salty tears that formed in the deep blue eyes of his. Breathe in. out. In. out. He found himself beginning to match his breathing patterns with the rhythmic sound of the horses' shoes against the beaten dirt path they were gliding down. Rhythmic and calming. Just like a heartbeat feels. Sounds. Her heartbeat.

His fist clenched and twisted into the upholstery of the seat. No. with quick hard movements like that of an old broken down machine, Ciel swung his legs onto the soft cushions of the seat and glued his eyes to the window. Don't think about it. Composure. The head of the Phantomhive family does not cry. Will not cry.

Ciel took another long, drawn out breath. Yet it didn't go away. The emptiness in the pit of his stomach would not fill. Holes do not repair themselves. His fist tightened once more. _No_, he thought. He would not get upset. He would not cry. Not for her. She was lost to begin with! She was insane. She was a killer. Killers have, deserve, no sympathy. They will not get it. She will not get it. She was not the same person he knew…

She was not the person who would come and visit just to check up on him. She was not the person who flirted, indiscreetly, with his butler and then begged him to train her own. Or... Who would tell Sebastian, each and every damn time she left the house to "never leave his side." He knew. He had heard her say it several times when she thought he wasn't around. She was no longer the woman who would play his ridicules games with I'm, or come for tea, inviting herself, just for the hell of it. She was no longer the woman who coddled him as if he were two… and told him how much she loved him. No that person was gone. Almost as if she never existed.

A sob escaped his mouth. He quickly covered it. No! No! No! He squeezed his eyes shut. No! No! No! … Suddenly the cab lurched and rocked violently, as if being tossed in an ocean filled with angry waves. Ciel couldn't register the motion quick enough to realize he needed to hold onto something. The violent rocking of the carriage knocked Ciel off balance. Startled, he groped for a hold on the colored upholstery of the seat he was resting on, but he wasn't quick enough. With a terrifying ripping sound and a sudden shooting pain in his hand Ciel tumbled from the seat to the carriage floor with a loud thump and agonized scream. There was a loud sound of something smashing into the hard wood surface as an agonizing pain shooting through the back of his head. That was it. With one gasping sob, it all spilled out. It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain in his head. The pain in his heart.

He felt the coach stop, but Ciel remained oblivious. Curling himself into a ball, attempting to calm himself. But the more he tried, the worse it became. The coach door opened as a surprised Sebastian stood in the doorway.

"M-My Lord?" he said. Ciel didn't answer. He didn't trust his voice. Sebastian tilted his heat, raven bangs falling in front of his pale face. He gazed at the pitiful thing lying on the ground before him. So human. "My Lord." He said again, gently this time. He leaned his upper body into the carriage, bending over so his face was just a fingers length away from the boys' ear. "My Lord, you may want to-" but he was cut off by a sob. Sebastian was clueless. What was going on… had he actually… lost it? No. he couldn't believe it, but yet. It was right there in front of him. Ciel Phantomhive, the queens' loyal guard dog, was crying. And not just crying. Sobbing. His breath came in gasps as tears poured down his face.

"My Lord?" he questioned again, he felt as if his voice was caught in his throat. Ciel hear the worry in his butlers' voice. It sounded so genuine. ..

Ciel felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, his heart constricted. A strong arm followed the hand around his body, but Ciel was faster. With one quick movement, Ciel launched himself from the floor and latched onto his butler, his sobs turning into shouts of agony and pain and loss. Sebastian was stunned, but he managed to shake the feeling when a new feeling rose in his chest. Pity and worry overtook and disintegrated the surprise as he wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"…My Lord." Sebastian whispered as another sob ripped out of the poor boy, causing his to cough and sputter miserably. Picking up the small boy, Sebastian managed to crawl back into the cab. He placed the small boy on the seat and leapt back out of the door. Ciel watched him leave before more tears came and he placed his face in his hands. He did not see the butler come back in and shut the door behind him as the coach began moving once more. Sebastian took a moment to look at the small, broken boy in front of him.

Ciels sobs echoed in his mind as he watched the boys hands tighten on his face. He looked almost as if he were clawing at his face. Sebastian watched until his masters knuckles were ghost white, then, really fearing something was going to happen, Sebastian reached out and grabbed his master's hands. "Master, please." He said, Ciel looked at him for a moment. Blue met Crimson. Worry met defeat. In a fraction of a second, Ciels arms were back around Sebastians' neck. Sobs completely wracking his body causing him to shake and convulse. Sebastian's worry grew.

Sebastian delicately picked up the broken boy and sat to down on a seat, Ciel still clinging to his neck. He felt the warm wet tears against his neck as the boy cried helplessly into his butlers shoulder. "Breath, Master. Just Breath." He said. Ciel attempted to take a breath, but he just ended up coughing and sputtering painfully. Sebastian pressed the base of his palm between the boys shoulder blades and rubbed gently attempting to sooth the boy.

"I've lost everything!" shouted Ciel, clenching a fist full of Sebastian's jacket. Sebastian blinked a few times in confusion. "My Lord?"

"It's all gone! They're all gone! There's no one left…" more sobs wracked his body as Sebastian help him tighter. So much pain. So much loss. Delicious.

"Not everyone, My Lord. Not Everyone." Whispered Sebastian, holding the little boy as the carriage continued down the beaten path in the pouring rain.


End file.
